Slurry oil which is a byproduct from fluid catalytic cracking units are low valued and becoming even less valued as high sulfur slurry oil is becoming less acceptable in fuel oils. Slurry oil is composed of a large concentration of polyaromatic compounds and a smaller concentration of one-ring aromatics and saturates. From a fuel viewpoint the one ring aromatic compounds and saturates are far superior to polyaromatics. There exists a need to separate the one ring aromatic compounds and saturates in slurry oil from the polyaromatics.